Feelings Beneath
by hinata061389
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries but this one is a Nejiten oneshot fic. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Neji and Tenten are both in mid-20. Naruto already became the Hokage, Neji became the Hyuuga clan leader. My first Nejiten. Please R&R.

------

They were sitting beside each other as they watched the sun meets the horizon. Tenten looked at the man beside her. The guy she always wanted, the guy who is so hard to reach, the guy she and will always love. Hyuuga Neji.

His pale white eyes glowed a little bit orange as the sun reflected on his orbs. His face so serious, she was wishing to see him smile. Yet she knew that that was one of the most impossible things to happen… making him show his feelings a lot more often…

'_When will you realize… Neji-kun' _she thought as she glanced away when he turned his eyes onto her.

She tried to push the thought in mind. At least she is lucky enough that he has been her teammate and she's one of the few girls he chosen to be close with… She smiled remembering she is the only girl closed to the almost stoic ninja beside her. Aside from Hinata of course, which is a different story.

She knew he is kinda sad that Hinata had been taken away from them, by none other but the loudest ninja in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Neji's cousin decided to turn her back on being the heir of the Hyuuga clan and chosen Naruto to be her significant other for the rest of her life.

As Naruto became the Hokage, he succeeded on changing the Hyuuga clan, removing the classification between Main and Branch houses, and successfully taking Hinata away from them. Neji, as being the strongest now in the family, was raised into being the clan leader. She didn't really know though if he really wanted the place he had been putted in.

Since he had been the clan leader, she rarely has the chance to see him, much to her broken heart. She didn't know though if it was just pure luck or what, but she saw him a while ago standing near a post as he looked at her coolly. Neji greeted her, and she greeted him back more politely as that's what he deserved being in the high rank of their clan. She was about to go when he pulled her arms and asked her to go with him. He even said it's just for old time's sake.

Now she's there beside him, as they kept on staring at the beautiful sunset in front of them. The scene is enough to make anyone looking at it feel romantic, but Neji showed anything but emotions.

Tenten sighed. Being with him is getting difficult for her, yet she felt happy about it… Painful and weird… but certainly… happy…

"Tenten"

"Hai, Neji-sama" she said not looking at him, bearing in mind that he's not the same Neji anymore.

They have already traveled different lives, different paths, and nothing is the same…

"D-don't call me like that" she heard him stammered, or does he? She thought that her mind is just playing tricks on her, as she saw nothing had crossed his handsome face.

The weapon master looked away, saying "I should give you the respect you deserved Neji-sama…"

In a split of a second, she thought she heard him hissed a curse.

"If you really respect me, you should respect what I'm telling you…" he said in a fierce hard tone. Ten-ten squirmed.

Silence.

"H-hai… N-neji…k-kun" she said stuttering, she almost cursed herself.

"Good" Neji said as she think she saw him smiled.

Neji was happy a while ago upon seeing her, he immediately asked her if he could go with him. The past days had been pretty painful; he needed someone to be beside him. Luckily, he saw Tenten, the face he was always trying to push away from his mind.

He was looking at her in the corner of his white eyes, and he could see her throwing him that weird look. She didn't talk, just sat silently beside him. She'd just answer if he asked.

She has changed her attitude towards him.

'_Where is the Tenten I used to know?' _He can't help but asked the question in his mind.

He felt sad at the realization of everybody trying to make a little distance away from him. Including, his precious Tenten. And silently he cursed being the Hyuuga clan leader…

Suddenly that thing he has been wishing for, he has been dreaming for, seemed like a trash to him… He felt something has been taken away from him, though he don't know what it is…

"Tenten" he can't help but called, as the uncomfortable feeling began to grow inside him…

"Hai, Neji-sama" she said.

It made him angry. Even Ten-ten… His precious Tenten… The girl he loved for so many years, yet he was so afraid to admit it to her…has changed…

"D-don't call me like that" he said, he hated his self for stammering. It felt hard, that he have to show her the face that has no emotions… After all, he's all human… And he loves her very much…

"I should give you the respect you deserved Neji-sama…" she replied looking away as if ashamed to show her face to him.

He cursed. Why is she making it difficult for him? Why is she making it all complicated?

"If you really respect me, you should respect what I'm telling you…" Neji replied, not succeeding on hiding the anger in his voice. He saw Tenten squirmed; he suddenly wanted to tell her, "_I'm sorry, did I make you afraid? Did I hurt you?"_

Silence followed and he heard her said, "H-hai…N-neji…k-kun…"

At last, the words he had been waiting her to call him. The usual name she used to call him when they were both young. He felt so happy; a smile had finally appeared in his handsome face.

-------


End file.
